¿Amor Imposible?
by sakura Uchiha- Bella Cullen
Summary: mi primer fic de esta saga- EdxBe . es el cumpleaños de Bella ,¿ que le regalaran todos?, ¿que Tiene que ver el titulo?, ¿cuantos años cumple Bella?, leanlo y veran , ¿ POR QUE EL AMOR DE EDWARD Y BELLA ES IMPOSIBLE? one-shot


Bueno es mi primer fic de esta espectacular saga, en lo personal en cuanto la leí me fascinó no escribiré lo que me gusta y po

Bueno es mi primer fic de esta espectacular saga, en lo personal en cuanto la leí me fascinó no escribiré lo que me gusta y por que no por que se que tal vez Jacqueline lea esto y eso seria un gran problema, de antemano una gran disculpa por las faltas de ortografía. Lo hice para el cumpleaños de Bella pero ese día no me será posible subirlo por ello lo hice antes.

--

**¿Amor Imposible?**

**Edward POV**

Todo fue cuando empecé a enamorarme de Bella, una tarde mientras salía de casa para ir en su encuentro, escuché uno de los tantos pensamientos pesimistas de Rosalie, este decía que la relación que tenía con Bella era un amor imposible, por el deducible hecho de que ella **era** humana y yo un ser que se supone no debería existir.

Ese simple pensamiento por parte de mi "hermana" me hizo plantearme muchas veces si yo era lo suficientemente bueno para ella y si lograría algún día hacerla tan feliz como ella me hacia mi con su agradable compañía.

En realidad aun después de conocerla tanto como la conozco, aun me sorprenden sus inesperadas respuestas y acciones, creo que nunca llegaré a tener el pleno conocimiento del por que Bella reacciona como reacciona.

Dentro de dos días mas será el cumpleaños de Bella, todos han estado un poco preocupados por el regalo que le darán, a pesar de que ella les haya exigido que no quería sorpresas ni regalos caros o lujos como el de su cumpleaños "supuestamente 19", a todos se nos ocurrió la fantástica e irrepetible idea de regalarle un auto después de que su amada camioneta dejara de funcionar.

Este año, por lo que he escuchado en los pensamientos de todos, Carlisle le regalará una esclava de plata con su nombre grabado junto al mío, Esme le dará un suéter que ella misma tejió hace algunos días ,el cual le costo mucho trabajo, Jasper le comprará chocolates, Emmett dice que le regala una foto mía truqueada para que parezca que estoy usando un vestido de novia, Rosalie piensa que un bolso caro será el regalo perfecto , creo que ella ya no está tan resentida con Bella , es mas las he visto trabajar juntas para molestar a Emmett y Jasper, en cuanto a Alice ella piensa que llevarla de compras durante TODO el día seria lo mas apropiado , aunque eso me parece mas un regalo para ella misma y una tortura para Bella.

Yo? , aun no estoy muy seguro de que regalarle es un poco difícil considerando que ella no es una chica normal que solo piensa en cursilerías, se supone que desde hace un mes estoy planeando sobre su regalo sin embargo por pasar la mayoría del tiempo con ella no me ha hecho justicia el brillante cerebro que poseo para pensar en un regalo digno de tan bella **criatura** como lo es ella.

Me he dedicado a intentar sonsacarle un poco de información sobre que le gustaría recibir sin embargo Bella siempre fue, es y será una cabezota muy obstinada, pero por lo menos es **MI **cabezota obstinada. Ella dijo que no quería regalos caros, la mayoría seguramente la vamos a ignorar y comprárselos de todos modos, si ella cumpla su amenaza dejará de hablarnos durante 1 semana, por lo menos mi cerebro sirvió de algo y pensó como hacer que Bella no se enojara conmigo aun si me regalo era caro, lo logré llevando acabo mi actividad favorita: deslumbrar a Bella, esta simple acción me encanta de mi parte vampirica siempre me ha ayudado a convencer a Bella de muchas cosas.

Cuando escuché ese pensamiento de Rosalie, quedé un poco contrariado y confuso lo cual con el tiempo se arreglo decidiendo que mi amor por Bella era mas importante que la sed de su apetitosa sangre, poco a poco las ganas de enterrar mis afilados colmillos en su níveo y pálido cuello se desvanecieron por unas mas grandes de abrazarla y tenerla junto a mi todo el tiempo, sigo sin comprender como antes consideraba las relaciones algo irrelevante y sin sentido alguno, que las personas, vampiros y demás, realizaban solo por la necesidad de no estar solos o angustiados, ¡ cuan equivocado estaba¡ no logro razonar como demonios pude sobrevivir sin la presencia de Bella en mi monótona y aburrida existencia.

Sin embargo hace apenas unos meses me enteré de que Rosalie estaba al tanto de que yo escuche ese pensamiento en particular, se disculpo una sola vez y solo por que Esme prácticamente la obligo a no ser grosera y pesimista. Recientemente Rosalie lo recordó y en su mente me citó algo que me hizo pensar que era un vampiro demasiado cursi por encontrarle el significado que le encontré, ella me citó lo siguiente:

-"El amor imposible es el mas lindo porque no cae en la rutina y por que se lucha día a día por mantener la esperanza de que algún día realice, el destino nos guía por el camino, de nosotros depende que tome otra dirección."-

Se que suelo ser un poco egoísta, pero es por que siempre estoy pensando en Bella ni siquiera logro hallarle sentido a la frase si la ponemos en la situación de Rosalie y Emmett, Alice y Jasper o Esme y Carlisle, pero lo primero que hice fue aplicarla en el caso de Bella y mío a lo cual para mi punto de vista quedó perfectamente pero no me malinterpreten calo que siempre amaré a Bella y espero que ella siempre lo haga conmigo.

Al recordar todo esto se me ha ocurrido el regalo perfecto para Bella, para MI Bella.

Compondré la canción mas hermosa que jamás haya escrito y se la dedicare junto con mi propia opinión de la pequeña frase de Rosalie sobre el amor imposible.

--

Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando uno recuerda, solo me queda un día para componer la hermosa melodía que será hecha especialmente para la criatura mas perfecta que conozco, Bella Swan.

--

Ha llegado la hora de presentar nuestros regalos a Bella, aparentemente Alice ya vio lo que le regalaré a Bella por que me ha felicitado por ser tan romántico varias veces, es mas si sigue así Jasper se aventara contra mí dispuesto a matarme por robarle la atención de su siniestra y compradora compulsiva, esposa.

Yo le entregaré mi regalo a Bella hasta el final , para poder pasar un tiempo a solas con ella, reacciono muy bien ante los regalos de los demás , a pesar de que algunos eran " demasiado caros", otra de las cosas que tal vez nunca comprenda de Bella es su forma de pensar sobre el hecho de que ella no merece regalos caros , por que no vale la pena desperdiciar dinero en ella, que gran sarta de blasfemias, ella es el ser mas hermoso que conozco , se merece incluso mas de lo que yo puedo darle ,a veces pienso que sería mejor si Bella hubiera escogido a Jacob en vez de a mí, pero como siempre digo soy un egoísta, y no puedo estar mas feliz de que me hubiera preferido a mi antes que al perro ese.

Al parecer es mi turno de darle su regalo a Bella, tal como pensé, Alice ya lo había visto todo y les pidió a todos que nos dejaran a solas.

Tomé la mano de Bella, le dediqué una sonrisa torcida y la encaminé hacia el banquillo de mi preciado piano, una vez ahí la senté lo mas cerca posible de mí lo cual sé que no le molesto , en ese momento comencé a pasar mis largos y pálidos dedos por las suaves teclas de marfil , haciendo que estas emitieran la melodía con la cual quise demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero por mas cosas que dijera la letra de la canción de mi hermosa Bella , sé que nunca la acabaría de describir en todo su esplendor ya que estoy seguro que nunca existió ni existirá palabra para describir la perfección de mi amada.

Al terminó de mi interpretación sonreí y voltee a mirar su precioso rostro , y ahí estaban sus hermosos ojos mirándome con el aspecto de soltar en llanto en cualquier minuto, sin embargo no lo hizo, en lugar de ello se acercó mas a mi y se acomodo en mi pecho haciéndome sentir el vampiro mas feliz y afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra , acerqué lentamente su rostro hacia el mío y tomé posesión de sus labios marcando un compás lento y satisfactorio, sin pasar a nada mas, estuvimos así unos cuantos minutos hasta que sentí la necesidad de perderme nuevamente el los ojos de mi apetecible ovejita cuando me separe de ella , evitó sostenerme la mirada , por que estaba avergonzada, siempre hacia lo mismo cuando la besaba de aquella manera.

Tomé su mentón y la obligue a mirarme a los ojos , nuestros rostros se encontraban separados por tan solo unos cuantos milímetros y estaba seguro de que después de terminar lo que diría tomaría de nuevo esos carnosos labios que me tentaban constantemente. "Sabes….."- comencé titubeante- "Escuche a alguien decir hace tiempo que nuestro amor era imposible y una frasecilla que me hizo pensar que tal vez nuestro amor si es como lo describe la definición de amor imposible que da esa pequeña frase……."

O no, pude ver en sus ojos que ella estaba malinterpretando las cosas -"No me malinterpretes, mira te explico: nuestro amor si es el mas lindo, nunca cae en la rutina por que siempre reaccionamos distinto a como esperan todos, si, luchamos día a día pero no para esperar a que se realice si no para amarnos mas, si es que eso es posible y a nosotros nos guía el destino pero aceptamos lo que venga y lo afrontamos no nos desviamos, por que si fuera así seguramente no te habría conocido"-

Al acabar con mi pequeño discurso ella me miraba enternecida y susurró-"Te Amo Edward" se que no hacia falta mi respuesta después de lo que dije, pero aun así conteste –"Yo también, Bella" me sonrió y me abrazo mas fuerte.

"Feliz cumpleaños numero 110" -dije divertido- "Gracias"- contesto ella igualmente.

Después de todo nuestro amor no es imposible ¿no? llevamos 92 años de casados y aun nos amamos como el primer día.


End file.
